Blood On The Arena: The 200th Hunger Games
by DevilsLittleGirl16
Summary: What if: Katness and peeta have kids What if: There vampires. Is the rebelion started? What happens when vampires go into the Arena? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE WORLD ENDS!
1. Chapter 1

Blood on the Arena: The 200th Hunger Games

A hunger Games Fan- Fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters, except for a few.

About:.

Alistar Primrose Everdeen Is the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Milark. Her height is 5'7. She has long, wavy, Black hair and bright, Ice blue eyes that really pop out. They are beautiful, but not human looking. She has a tattoo of a crescent moon on her forehead and lightning encasing her eyes like a mask. She was born with this, but the capitol does not know that. They don't know what she and her family are, vampires.

After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was hunting for game in the woods, when a man named Halash Kerri found her. Katniss was well known as 'The Girl on Fire'. She unknowingly started a rebellion towards the Capitol. Halash was the vampire rebellion leader. He wanted to change her so she could continue to be the rebellions 'mocking jay'. So he did. Katniss was unconscious in the woods for 2 days during the transformation. When Katniss got back to District 12, Peeta was furious. Katniss was overrun with thirst, so she lost control and bit Peeta, changed him. A couple days after that Halash showed up and explained everything. Katniss and Peeta were scared and angry but they eventually got over it.

When Striker and Alistar were born, Halash initiated them in the rebellion. Alistar was a rare breed of vampire, an Elemental. So Halash assigned her to the 'Rise' mission. She had to get into the arena, and win. And at the same time, let the Capitol know that vampires still existed.

**A/N: What do you guys think? This is just the info chapie but I will have to real one up soon. I want to apologize in advance. This story gets confusing, but if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Reviews are awesome. I'll give you a kitten! :D**

A\N: Thank you for reading! Vote...Comment...Fan?


	2. Chapter 2: nervous OR scared?

~Alastar's POV~

Alistar woke up to find a note from Halash on the pillow next to her. She sighed in annoyance and picked it up.

_Why can't he just leave me alone for ONE day?_ She thought unfolding the thick, old looking parchment.

Dear sweet Alistar,

Yes, I know you are stressed about you duties as the "Riser" but you MUST do as planed promptly. You understand that this mission is essential for the Rise to be a success. For any normal human being, this task would surly be impossible. But of course, you are not a human being. You are a vampire. One of 3 Elemental's. Rare, and talented. You can do it.

Love,

Halash Kerii.

P.S, Destroy this note.

****Alistar huffed. She couldn't believe that he thought she was sensitive and weak. She knew she could do it. It is what she has been training for all along. She focused on the old, dusty parchment with her mind and it immediately burst into flames. She dropped it into the near by trash can. She licked her lips thirstily.

Alistar opened the rackety door and walked into the small, cost living room. Her mom and dad where sitting on the couch watching some capitol presentation on the small TV. Her mom looked up and her eyes brightened.

"Ali, how are you doing hunny?" She said in a fake, happy voice. Alistar frowned a bit. She loved her mom dearly; she did not like hearing that sad voice.

"I'm okay mom. Just nervous." Katniss smiled and hugged her daughter. "You'll do just fine!" She exclaimed proudly.

_That's not what I'm worried about mom._ Alistar thought as she let go of her mom and poured herself a glass of goat's milk. She drank it with greed but it did nothing to satisfy the nagging thirst, the burn in the back of her through. She saw Striker sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you worried about then, sis?" She found and rolled her eyes.

"Would you just STOP reading my mind?" She snapped back. Striker's bright brown eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you are the one who forgot to put up a barrier to stop me." He smirked in triumph.

Alistar growled and flashed her sharp fangs. "Excuse me for being preoccupied."

Alistar tried to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Striker gaped.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Ali. I forgot, today's the day of the mission." He got up and put his long, muscled, tan arm around his little sister. She sighed.

"It's okay." She replied getting up. "Now, I have to write thoughts stupid slips. 800 of them, all with my name. Can you believe that?"

"No, sucks for you sis." He replied giving a chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Hours latter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistar was all done writing the slips. Her hands ached. She wished she could just use her unnatural speed to do them but her mom and dad forbid using it because, if someone saw her, it could ruin the whole mission. She stuffed all the little papers in the black bag that sat on her bed. When she heard footsteps downstairs. Unfamiliar footsteps. Graceful and soft. Vampire footsteps. One of the Vampire Rebellion Members was here. Alistar clinched her fists and ran downstairs.

"What do you want?" She snaps looking at the brown haired vampire talking to her dad.

The vampire looks up with crimson eyes, and then looks back at her dad. "She is quit the spit-fire isn't she?" He asked. Her dad smiled.

"Yes, yes she's like her mother that way. But, I told you she does not drink human blood. She won't do it."

Alistar frowned at her father. "Do what dad?" she asked. The vampire smirked and answered for Peeta.

"Take you hunting. For peacekeepers."

Alistar gasped and Peeta jaw clenched. "Why do I have to do that?" She asked warily. She didn't want to turn him down not knowing why. It could be important.

"Human blood makes us stronger and faster. You'll need to feed before the Rise mission." He replied. Alistar sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it."

She knew she needed to be at her best, her brain to be clear from the thirst that constantly nags at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:00 are~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was now at her best. The warm, strong feeling the blood gave her reminded her of that. But that didn't change the fact that her heart still pumped faster than normal. She was scared. If she failed, the Rise would be over. The capitol needed to be taken down. For good.

Alistar looked in the mirror. She wore black jeans, converse, and a read v neck tank top with lace. A black hoodie over that. Her long, wavy black hair cascading down her back.

She grabbed the bag that held the slips and slipped out the door, closing it silently behind her. She used her vampire speed to get to the justice building, she claimed up a tree and then onto the roof of the Justice building. Two peach keepers guarded the front doors. Tomorrow is the reaping so security was high. She listened; the inside had another four peacekeepers at the windows. Alistar drooped silently in front of the sleeping peacekeepers. She silently laughed at how careless they where. They problem thought no one would dare challenge the capitol. She grabbed them both by there thought and knocked there heads together to knock them out.

She flexed her muscles and jumped back onto the roof. She got on her stomach and carefully took out the window. Which was already broken? She slinked through the window and landed on the balls of her feet. Before the peacekeepers noticed she was there she focused on the air around her, making the wind blow so fast around the peacekeepers heads that they suffocate. They drop to the ground.

Alistar sighed in contentment. She's almost done.

She looks around the room, there where red beams zigzagging the room that no human would be able to see. She danced under and above, side to side, to ovoid them. Getting to the two glass bowls in the middle of the room. One labeled "Girls" one labeled "Boys". Once she out in front of them she unzipped the empty bag and placed the slips from the bowl, into the bag. The village didn't know it. But the entire girl population was safe from the Games this year. And hopefully the years to come.

Alistar zipped the bag and opened the one with her slips. She took a deep breath and put them all in the bowl. Alistar looked at the peacekeepers and concentrated. She wiped there mind, they would not remember anything, then she quickly zipped the bag back up went out the window, pouting it back in place.

She hurried back home and slipped back in bed, only then did she allow herself to cry.

_I'm scared_. She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review?


End file.
